The Story Changes
by Rhunnia Mylex
Summary: Legacy day, and two misterious twins arrive, they claim they are Giles grandchildren, and that they will change the stories of the book. What will the EAH students do, given the chance to change their whole destinies? Rated M for some language and romance things...Pairings include MaddiexOC, KittyXLizzie, ApplexRaven, and some others
1. Chapter 1: Legacy Day

Finally, the day had arrived…Legacy Day

Feared by some, loved by others….the day they had to take their mothers and fathers histories, and follow their destinies, was here.

Everyone was dressed in their fanciest gowns, but the worried faces of some were notorious.

However, between the audience of parents, and fairytale characters, were a pair of twins, boy and girl, also dressed fancy, that no one had seen before, but since all the students were really busy, they really didn't notice them

 _Do you think they will notice that we changed the book again?- asked the brother, kinda worried_

 _Never!- the girl grinned- Grampa and his brother are not smart enough_

The boy smiled at ease…and after a pause, he was about to say something else, when the girl, replied, almost as if she was reading his thoughts.

 _I'll say it again: Everyone will sign but Cerise_

 _I don't think so… Raven, Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter….someone, will Rebel first_

 _Wanna bet?_

 _Sure!_

 _If I win, I'll be the one that starts_ _ **the speech**_

 _And if I win, I get to start it?_

 _Yeah- said the girl, grinning_

The boy shook the girl's hand, and with that, the ceremony began.

One by one, all of the students were signing the book, even the most rebellious ones…the scene, in some of the cases, was heartbreaking.

Raven looked about to cry when she pleaded to be the next evil queen, Briar sighed and looked at everyone, knowing that she would never see them again… Ashlynn and Hunter shared gazes full of worry and sadness, but they signed anyway.

Finally, it was Cerise turn…she was shaking violently, and couldn't get the words right.

 _I….I…Cerise….Hood, Pl-pledge…pledge to….pledge to be…._

And then, she broke down

 _¡No! ¡I can't do this anymore!_

She took off her hood…and a gasp from everyone could be heard…the brother looked defeated, while the sister stood with a triumphant look on her face, clapping

 _¡Finally! We were hoping this would happen…¿Right Oak?_

The boy, who had already stood up, smiled

 _Right Violet…and again, you were right_

 _As always, bro-bro…I know how the story goes better than you_

The students looked confused, the Grimm brothers were about to kick the twins out…and then, the words that the brothers pronounced together left every mouth hanging wide open.

 _We are the twins Oak and Violet Grimm, Granchildren of Giles Grimm, descendants from the author of the Book of Legends, descendants of Merlin, the great wizard, and Excalibur creator and champion_

 _We're the ones with the power to change the stories written in the Story Book of Legends, to use Excalibur… and to change Ever After!_

 **So….How do you like it? This is my first official fanfic… please review and tell me your thoughts about this concept!**

 **P.S: Yes, I know that it's a little bit weird to say that Giles is the one that has a family but… I don't know, I just like it better that way**

 **P.S 2: The "bro-bro" thing is a reference to Gravity Falls, I really like the TV show and my twins are a little bit inspired in Mabel and Dipper so… I thought it would be a nice touch**


	2. Chapter 2: Every end is a start

_WHAT IN THE KINGDOMS IS GOING ON HERE?!_ Said Milton Grimm, completely shocked and outraged that, apparently, his brother had a secret life

 _I don't know! The only possibility is…..OH MY FAIRYTALE… Primrose was pregnant and she didn't even told me!?_ Giles was equally surprised, the pieces in the puzzle clicked, but he never thought she would hide something as big as that

 _Yup, Grandma hid it…but she had her reasons._

 _You see….our mother, Marguerite, doesn't have any sort of power, she's just a regular human….and Grandma Rose always knew Mom was not…fit for the job, so she thought that with all the stress you had already and stuff…._ Violet started explaining, but then she trailed off, unsure of how to continue

 _She thought that it was better to hide it…for your own good_ Oak finished, and Violet sighted in relief…while Giles stared at them, slowly letting the message sink in his head.

 _Wait….How are we going to choose if we already signed? You should have said it sooner!_ Said Ashlynn Ella, and a lot of voices of approval could be heard

' _Cause it's a fake, silly….we just wanted to see how was it going to turn out if we were not here and….well, rebellion was still going to happen, right?_ Violet smiled nonchalantly, charming in its own way

 _So….we don't have to follow our destinies after all?_

 _Feathers and friends, Negative it is!_ Said Oak, grinning…his sister immediately translated to everyone what he said in riddleish…they were not forced to follow their destinies anymore.

Even from the Royals, a big cheer could be heard, friends were divided in this whole thing….and now, it was all over…everyone could choose were to go and what to do…destinies were now in their hands…and of course, in the hands of these two weird twins…but they looked nice, so no one was really worried about it

 _We thought that, well…since this is second year and you still have to more years to go….you could sign the book by this time next year? That would give everyone enough time to think about their new stories_ Violet declared, and silent nods followed…Giles Grimm looked really happy while looking at the twins and their decisions, while Milton still looked unsure….but one look at his brother made him realize… they had to hive the twins a shot.

Milton grabbed the microphone and told everyone to go to their rooms… no one complained, they all had a lot to think about.

However, the twins stayed there, not knowing what to do next, and mentally berating themselves for not thinking the whole thing through

 _Well….if you guys are the new Authors….the logical thing is that you both get to study here_ Milton said, receiving as response a wide smile from the twins…Giles took the twins hands, and lead them to their new dorms

Violet Grimm would get a room with Farrah Goodfairy, while her brother was going to get his room with Sparrow Hood.

They both got inside their rooms, and greeted their roomates… Farrah looked distressed, so Violet went closer to her

 _Well….hey….what's the matter? You don't have to be like that….look, my brother and I are not going to force you into changing story…that's not right either….if you want to keep in your story that's okay but…we just want to give everyone else a chance, you know…._ Violet said all of this in an unusual timid way for her….she never really had much friends, and this was her first time trying to comfort someone apart from her brother.

 _I know….it's just…..unexpected, I think-_ Farrah laughed slightly – _it'll be okay, as long as I can keep making magic and makeovers!_ They both smiled, and, realizing it was already late, they decided to go to sleep and talk a bit more the next day

In the meanwhile, Sparrow was absolutely happy, playing guitar like if it was no tomorrow…. Oak joined the fun, and in the end, talking, singing and doing silly things ended up getting them even more tired…so they decided to go to bed too.

 **Here it goes…chapter 2! I know these are not long….but I will try to write longer chapters, I promise! Thanks for reading and please review to let me know your opinions!**


End file.
